falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Gutsy (Fallout 76)
|location =Appalachia |actor =Dave B. Mitchell |affiliation = |dialogue =LC060_LvlMrGutsyWhitespring_Standard.txt (Whitespring Mr Gutsy) TW002_PMH.txt (prison marshal) MrGutsyFreeStates.txt (FS Gutsy) DWD03_MrGutsy.txt (Recr. Gutsy) }} Mister Gutsies are robots encountered in Appalachia in 2102. Background The Mister Gutsy is a line of military robot models created by General Atomics International. It is a militarized version of the Type-I Mister Handy, an earlier civilian model robot created by the same company for use in household duties. The Mister Gutsy, unlike the Mister Handy, is a dedicated combat robot and is easily distinguished from the Handy model by its military olive-drab paint job, U.S. Army roundel insignia, improved weapons and the replacement of its British butler voice with that of an American drill sergeant. However, remnants of their Mister Handy programming are still present, as one stationed at Camp McClintock reverted to this code and started landscaping the grounds.Camp McClintock terminal entries This model was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the Great War in 2077, have distinctive "soldierly" personalities, with an advanced AI somewhat similar to that of the Mister Handy model. More likely than not, due to the conflict with China that caused the Great War, Mister Gutsies often scream anti-communist phrases, similar to Liberty Prime. Mister Gutsies also have a more "gung-ho" patriotic personality compared to the other combat robots found in the post-War United States. Characteristics Mister Gutsies are frequently encountered as both friendly and hostile robots around Appalachia. Easily identified by their Army-green paint job and aggressively patriotic combat jargon, they are frequently heard before they are seen. They've been put to use around Appalachia in a variety of roles, ranging from specialized Strikebreaker riot-control units to Drill Sergeant units as part of Camp McClintock's automated training regimen. Gameplay attributes Mister Gutsy robots are frequently encountered alongside other robotic enemies, typically serving as a boss-type enemy at lower levels and eventually replacing weaker robotic enemies at higher levels. At higher levels, the damaging capabilities of Mister Gutsy robots drastically increases as they can spawn with armor-piercing ballistic weaponry, firing in quick two-shot bursts at medium range with little to no downtime. Coupled with their durability, high level Gutsies can deal incredibly high damage to even well-armored players, and this threat is only exacerbated as they frequently appear in groups. Variants Mr. Gutsy |level =22 |perception = |hp =280 |dt =0 |dr =80 |er =70 |rr =80 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Lieutenant Gutsy |level =32 |perception = |hp =350 |dt =0 |dr =110 |er =100 |rr =110 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Major Gutsy |level =40 |perception = |hp =425 |dt =0 |dr =110 |er =100 |rr =110 |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} |level =50 |perception = |hp =0 |dt =0 |dr =110 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Colonel Gutsy |level =50 |perception = |hp =600 |dt =0 |dr =110 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} |level =52 |perception = |hp =1000 |dt =0 |dr =110 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Enclave Mr. Gutsy |level =8 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Whitespring Mr Gutsy |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Mr. Gutsy strikebreaker |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Communist trooper Designed to simulate People's Liberation Army soldiers for training purposes, Communist troopers have a red body and communist yellow star paint job rather than the standard olive drab with white star roundel. They are encountered at Camp McClintock as part of the quest Live Fire Training Exercise. |level =22-32 |perception = |xp =71 |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Fusion cell * Pork n' Beans * Military-grade circuit board * Steel scrap }} Sergeant Gutsy A variant encountered at Camp McClintock. Several accompany the Resident along the obstacle course, during Back to Basic. |base id = , , , |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* }} Prison marshal Created as part of the automation of Eastern Regional Penitentiary, prison marshal's feature a police paint job, being dark blue with yellow markings, and are used by the prisons Warden artificial intelligence to retrieve prisoners who have escaped. 2-3 are randomly encountered in the Toxic Valley, where they start the quest Falsely Accused. They are also involved in the Manhunt quest, where one will arrive to take custody of "Mad Dog" Malone after the player character has incapacitated him. |base id = |edid =TW002_PrisonMarshalHunter |level =8 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Free States Gutsy Mister Gutsy met during the Free Roaming Gutsy random encounter. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Recruiter Gutsy Mister Gutsy, designation Recruiter Gutsy #092613, met during the Military Recruitment random encounter. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Arktos Pharma Gutsy |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr =Immune |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Locations Camp McClintock - A US Army training camp before the War, as part of automation efforts, the majority of its human staff was replaced with Mister Gutsies. Notable Mister Gutsies * Flintlock * Friedrich * Hardball * Master Sergeant Gutsy * Quartermaster Gutsy Appearances Mister Gutsy appears in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers